Sleepless
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: PADACKLES - Quando se está com insônia a melhor coisa a fazer é esquecer os problemas.


**Titulo : ****Sleepless**

**Autor**: Mileide Acássia Slav.(Eu)

**Beta:** Vickyloka

**Shipper:** Padackles (Jared/Jensen), porem os nomes não são citados.

**Disclaimer: **Jared e Jensen infelizmente não me pertencem, mais fazer o que se a vida é injusta, e eu não ganho nada com isso, só reviews, às vezes.

**Sinopse: **Quando se está com insônia a melhor coisa a fazer é esquecer os problemas.

**N/A:**Essa fic é meio que uma continuação de Sunrise, mais não precisa ter lido Sunrise para entende-la.

* * *

**Sleepless**

No frio da madrugada ambos os corpos se aninhavam na espaçosa cama de casal, num sono aparentemente gostoso. O corpo menor começou se debater um pouco, sua expressão se carregou, provavelmente sonhava, andava preocupado com certas coisas, com brutalidade acordou, se colocando sentado na cama, notou que o suor frio cobria seu corpo, a roupa de cama onde estava deitado também estava molhada, se estivesse usando roupas estas também estariam encharcadas.

Virou-se lentamente para verificar se o outro ocupante da cama havia acordado com seu movimento, notou que ele ainda dormia num sono quase angelical.

Devagar se levantou da cama, se espreguiçando de forma quase felina, vasculhou pelo chão do quarto, em meio as roupas perdidas pelo caminho, tentava em vão encontrar sua boxer, depois de muito procurar a encontrou debaixo da cama, junto de algumas outras peças de roupa, com agilidade a desvirou vestindo-a, no caminho até a janela do quarto, apanhou uma camiseta qualquer que estava jogada em cima da cadeira do computador, era do mais novo com toda certeza, ele nunca usaria algo daquele estilo, a vestiu notando que ela ficava um pouco larga em seu corpo, não se importou, afinal não sairia de casa mesmo, pelo menos a camiseta ainda tinha o perfume do seu dono.

Seguiu até a janela abrindo-a sem fazer muito barulho, apoiou as mãos no beiral e ficou a fitar a imensidão do céu, notou, com certa felicidade, que o dia já começava a nascer, pouco a pouco a pequena mancha alaranjada no horizonte começou a crescer tingindo o céu de tons azuis, laranjas e amarelos.

Virou o corpo dando as costas para a janela, numa súbita vontade se sentou no chão, escorou as costas na parede deitando a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, o único barulho que se ouvia era o ressonar do mais novo e o insistente tic-tac do reló os olhos e ficou a observar o corpo que dormia tranquilamente na cama,o mais novo dormia completamente nu, coberto somente pelo fino lençol de cor clara.

Um sorriso tomou seus lábios, às vezes não conseguia acreditar que aquilo que havia começado como uma brincadeira havia se tornado algo tão sério, sim, ele o amava.

Tombou a cabeça de novo fechando os olhos, o cansaço começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, era a 3º noite que não conseguia dormir direito, as preocupações o estavam matando, às vezes queria que a vida se resumisse a: Risos sem motivo aparente, brincadeiras infantis e fazer amor, sim era isso que eles faziam, há algum tempo isso havia evoluído de apenas Fazer Sexo para Fazer Amor.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da cama, não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que o mais novo havia acordado. Minutos depois o percebeu parado à sua frente, lentamente abriu os olhos encontrando um par de íris verdes o encarando.

-O que você ta fazendo ai no chão?-perguntou com a voz cheia de sono.

-Não conseguia dormir.

O mais novo se escorou a parede, se sentando logo em seguida, ao lado do outro, deixando escapar um leve gemido de dor. O mais velho o encarou preocupado.

-O que foi?

-Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você ser ativo. -Disse rindo.

-Eu te machuquei?-O mais velho virou o encarando preocupado.

-É claro que não, mais digamos que eu havia esquecido que isso dói um pouco, e sinceramente eu prefiro você por baixo. - Disse o mais novo num tom malicioso.

-Seu besta. - disse o mais velho dando um tapa de leve no braço do outro.

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou no cômodo, ambos recostaram a cabeça na parede e fecharam os olhos, porem o silêncio não durou muito.

-O que você ta fazendo?

O mais alto se desencostou da parede e ficou a fitar o outro.

-Pensando. - Respondeu sem nem abrir os olhos.

-Sobre o quê?

-Muitas coisas...

-Você é muito mais complexo do que eu imaginava.

-Sim, e é por isso que você me ama.

-Você não é nem um pouco convencido, ein?

O mais novo se levantou parando a frente do outro.

-Vem... Volta pra cama comigo. -falou manhoso.

-Com você pedindo desse jeito eu até volto.

O menor aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida e se pois de pé, ambos voltaram para a cama se aninhando,o mais novo se virou abraçando o corpo a seu lado.

-Para de se preocupar, pelo menos por enquanto...

-Uhum.

O mais velho se aninhou mais, resolvendo seguir o conselho do outro, naquele momento sua vida se resumiria a abraços e caricias, mais tarde ele se preocuparia com todo o resto.

-Ahh! Você esqueceu de fechar a janela. Vai lá fechar.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Não essa ainda não tem capa, não tive tempo de fazer uma para ela. Na verdade eu nem sabia dessa fic, ela saio assim meio que no susto, ela é resultado de um surto de melancolia que me fez ficar sentada no chão do quarto debaixo da janela escrevendo, o bom de escrevê-la foi imaginar 3 coisas: 1º Jen nu, procurando a boxer pelo quarto. 2º Jay nu, dormindo e 3º bem prefiro não comentar.

Apesar da minha mania FDP de escrever sem Shipper, essa eu tenho que admitir, eu realmente escrevi pensando em Padackles.

Outra coisinha, eu to com uma fic nova, só q ela é angst total e sem final feliz, eu queria saber alguém topa ler??

Meu tenho que parar de escrever essas notas gigantes XD...

E não esqueçam: Faça uma autora feliz, deixe reviews.


End file.
